


Oh, What a World

by SALTYSIDER



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Drunk!Timmy, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, lovers to friends to lovers again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SALTYSIDER/pseuds/SALTYSIDER
Summary: A video of Timothée confessing his love for Ansel goes viral a few days before the Oscars. Their former romance is brought into the spotlight, but here’s the thing—no one knew it existed in the first place.





	Oh, What a World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honestly, Honesty (Never Worked for a Boy Like Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986859) by [maccabird_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23). 



> The title is a Kacey Musgraves song, it reminds me of the tone of this fic. Enjoy!

He couldn't believe it. Among all of the cringy videos of him that have somehow surfaced on the internet, there’s one that overshadows them all--the video where he awkwardly confesses his love for Ansel Elgort.

It was a stupid fucking dare that Kira Wilson made him do during her birthday party in 2014 at the end of senior year. Since he didn’t want to go down in her party history as a little bitch, he went through with it. Timothée gave Kira his phone, she pressed record and he said these exact words, “‘Sup, Ansel. You should totally like, hit me up sometime...because you’re beautiful--and we don’t even have to date! We could just hook up and then afterwards act like nothing ever happened...I love you!”

The dark and grainy video ended with Timothée smiling widely and laughing. Kira posted it on his Instagram that night. Timothée was grateful the account only accumulated 456 followers, meaning only a couple of kids from school and various projects here and there would see it.

What was the outcome? Well, Ansel saw the video, liked it, commented a red heart emoji and called him after the party. They talked until Timothée’s arm started to cramp from holding the phone up to his ear for so long. They talked until their voices went hoarse from exhaustion. They talked and talked and talked until Timothée glanced over at his alarm clock to see that it was already 4 AM. Ansel thought the video was “cute” and “funny.” Originally, Timothée thought he would brush it off as a drunken mishap, similar to when he ran around downtown while only wearing boxers and sneakers while singing “rockstar” by Post Malone. It turns out that it was more than just a stupid, drunken, dare. It was a confession that was the catalyst for an emotional summer fling. What a millennial love story.

Timothée’s cell phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Please tell me this is an elaborate April Fool’s joke.” It was his publicist.

“Marge, hi! I’m assuming you saw the video.”

“Yes. Care to explain?”

“It’s from June 2014, and really old.” His voice cracked and his palms began to get clammy.

“You’re telling me things I already know.”

“It was this video I posted on my Instagram.” Timothée tucked hair behind his ear. 

“I--Everything I said is true--was true, at the time. Ansel and I dated for a bit afterwards, then we broke up and I deleted everything.” Memories of lounging in sweatpants while crying surfaced in Timothée’s head.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier? The Oscars are in three days! I don’t care who you date but I care about the timing of things.”

“I know, I know.”

“At this point, it’s already been posted everywhere, it would be a waste of time to try to get it all taken down.” Marge sighed. “Just make sure you don’t stray away from talking about your films. Ansel’s already in a committed relationship and we don’t want any unnecessary drama.”

“Got it. Thanks, Marge.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just doing my job.” They said their goodbyes and Timothée sat his phone down, just as it rang again.

“Ugh, what do you want?!” He said, answering the phone. He heard a familiar chuckle on the other end.

“Ouch. Is now not a good time? Maybe I should call when another awkward video of you gets leaked.” Ansel laughed again and it reminded Timothée of all the reasons why they broke up in the first place.

“No...it’s just you called at the wrong time. I just got off the phone with Marge—”

“Your publicist? Wow, she must hate me right now.”

“Yeah—wait why?”

“I posted that video of you.”

For a split second, Timothée felt the ground crumble beneath him. Yes, there have been worse things to happen to up-and-coming celebrities that ruin their careers—but he likes to keep certain aspects of his life to himself, at least for a little bit. Luckily, when the two of them dated no one knew who they were, which made deleting the evidence easier.

“Are you fucking serious?” Timothée snapped. There was no logical reason why Ansel would leak that video himself. He’s in a committed relationship with Violetta, his high school sweetheart ever since he broke up with Timothée.

“I heard it was circling around TMZ or some shit, I thought that it would be better for me to leak it rather than someone selling the video to a company for profit.” Timothée couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Why would Ansel bring up the past that he’s been pushing away for years?

“You know that now no one’s gonna want to talk to me about Lady Bird or Call Me By Your Name, they’ll just want to talk about you.”

“And that’s a bad thing because...?” Timothée could hear the smirk in his voice. And he was losing it. Why couldn’t Ansel see how much of a big deal this was? The Academy Awards was a night for the appreciation of cinema in its entirety, not an E!News gossip segment!

But this went deeper than that. Timothée wanted to be taken seriously. He wanted to prove that he’s more than just a beautiful face, a flash in the pan that people will forget about next year.

“It’s whatever...” Timothée mumbled, his voice trailing off.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“That thing.”

“What thing?”

“That thing where you act like everything is fine and then once you hang up you get all angsty and even more upset than you were before.” Ansel could feel Timothée closing up over the phone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope Baby Driver wins.” Timothée ended the call.


End file.
